Love and Support
by lazvli
Summary: "You know you can tell me anything, right?"


Love and Support

Dipper stood outside his sisters' bedroom door, nervously twiddling his thumbs. He had an anxious look on his face, and bit his lip. He stood there, wondering what would happen on the other side.

This was it. He was going to come out to Mabel.

Part of him felt that this could make their sibling relationship closer, if she would accept him. Another part felt that this was a bad idea. What if she didn't accept him? What if she told mom and dad? What if they didn't accept him? What if he got kicked out of the house?

But... he knew Mabel wasn't like that. She was very supportive and willing to accept change. His sister was lovable and didn't judge others. So, she would accept his decision... right?

And his parents were the same. Although he wasn't as close with them as he was with Mabel, they still loved him all the same.

They were his family. They were supposed to love him, accept him, encourage him, and support him.

They did that for him when he was a daughter and a sister, so they could do that for him now that he's a son and brother... right?

He hoped so.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. A heard a faint "Coming!" on the other side. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing his sister.

"Hey sis, whatcha need?" Mabel asked cheerfully. Dipper cringed at the word 'sis', but Mabel didn't notice. Coughing awkwardly, Dipper spoke.

"I, uh, need to talk to you in private," He said. His voice was so quiet and timid. His gut started to feel like it was doing flip flops. He knew it the was the feeling of uneasiness.

He was having serious anxiety about this.

"Sure, come on in!" Mabel said, oblivious to the scared feeling her brother had. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room before closing the door behind her.

Dipper stood in the center of the room, observing his sisters area of the house. It was very... pink. And feminine looking.

Stuffed animals of many different colors were scattered across her bed. The bed itself was purple with pink hearts on it. The curtains were a light violet, and her walls seemed to be a pastel pink.

It was definitely not something he could relate to.

His room did look like that at the moment, and he wanted to change it to look more masculine.

But he was afraid to.

Dipper was afraid it would reveal himself when he was not yet ready to come out.

But his room color could change soon. If everything went smoothly.

"Well?" His sisters voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her. Curiosity was evident in her face. She finally seemed to notice his tense body language. She raised an eyebrow as if to say "Are you okay?"

"Mabel, I- Wow, okay. This is... this is kinda hard to say," Dipper looked away from his sisters' eyes, and suddenly became fascinated with her pink carpet.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Her voice was honest, and he knew she was giving him an sincere look.

She was right. They were best friends, and always looked out for each other. They were like glue; stuck together with no intention of letting go. She loved him, and he loved her.

He sighed. There was no going back now.

"Mabel, I'm a transgender boy," He blurted out. His face felt hot, and he quickly looked up to see her reaction.

Mabel looked very surprised. Her mouth was hung open, and her eyes were wide. She blinked before replying.

"You mean... you're like... a boy trapped in a girls' body?" She questioned. Dipper gulped, and slowly nodded.

"Y-yes..." He stuttered. Mabel still remained quiet. She seemed to be processing the information he just told her.

The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Dipper felt himself sweating nervously. His mind was racing a mile a second.

Oh my god she hates me now Mabel please don't hate me you mean so much to me you're my sister please accept me I love you so much.

"Well, guess I can't call you Willow now, huh?" Mabel chuckled, causing Dipper's panicking to come to a halt.

"I- what?" Dipper blinked. He was completely flabbergasted.

"What? Did ya think I was gonna hate you or something? I totally accept your choice," Mabel said, her voice full of truth. "Besides, I kinda always wanted a brother."

Dipper stared at her, his jaw wide open.

She accepted me... she still loves me. I feel so happy...

In a split second, Dipper charged at her, pulling her into a hug. He was crying tears of joy. He held her tight, burying his face into her shoulder.

Mabel hugged him back even tighter, crying her own tears of happiness.

"Thank you, Mabel,"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Dipper sat on a stool, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair was a bit long, it was a few inches past his shoulders.

It looked too feminine for his taste. He wanted to get it cut. It would make him more masculine.

"I'm as sure as the sun is hot!" Mabel chirped. She held a pair of scissors in one hand, and played with Dipper's hair in the other.

They were gonna get it cut.

"That doesn't make much sense," Dipper responded fearfully, watching his sister form a plan. She frowned at his hair, wondering how it should look.

"Yeah well, your hair is more important than the sun!" She said, not really paying attention to his reply. Dipper rolled his eyes. His sister was as silly as ever.

"What will mom and dad think when they see me?" He asked, the realization suddenly dawning on him. He hadn't yet come out to his parents. What would they say about his hair?

"We'll just say it was an accident with the blow dryer or something," Mabel said simply.

"I don't know if they'll believe that,"

"We'll worry about it later!"

Dipper groaned, knowing he wasn't going to win this conversation.

"Do you want a Mohawk?" Mabel suddenly questioned. She looked at Dipper's reflection in the mirror. Her brother nearly choked at her suggestion.

"N-no! I just want regular, short hair," He said, picturing it in his mind.

"Alright! I can do regular and short," Mabel said, and started to snip away hair.

Dipper watched anxiously, unsure of how this would turn out. He watched pieces of his brown hair fall to the floor. He wouldn't be missing those.

He hoped his hair would turn out how he imagined. But he knew Mabel wasn't an expert at hair cutting, so it was highly unlikely.

Even if I didn't turn out how he hoped, he wouldn't have that feminine hair. He would look more masculine, more like the boy he wanted to be.

Meanwhile, Mabel did her best to make his hair look good. She knew this was important to Dipper, and she wanted to make him happy.

She wanted to support him in anyways possible. She loved and cared about her brother deeply, and would always help him with anything.

The two remained in the bathroom for quite some time. Finally after several minutes, Mabel put down the scissors.

"What do you think?" She asked nervously.

Dipper looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. It wasn't what he wanted exactly, but it was better than he thought it would turn out to be.

It was short sand shaggy, and he had a bit of a cowlick. It only went to the tip of his ears. It also looked kinda jagged, but it was probably the result of Mabel's not-so-perfect cutting.

He looked very masculine. He liked it.

"It looks great!" He said excitedly. He turned to his sister, and smiled widely. Mabel looked shocked before smiling.

"Really?"

Dipper nodded, and started played with his hair.

"Yeah, I like it!" He said truthfully. He stood up from his stool, and pulled Mabel into a hug.

"Thank you, for everything. I love you sis." He said, closing his eyes contently.

He felt Mabel hug back. She sniffled, indicating that she was crying. He knew they were tears of joy.

"You're welcome. And I love you too, bro."

* * *

**Feel free to review. **


End file.
